


The Jacuzzi

by cimmerian



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimmerian/pseuds/cimmerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carm goes out for cupcakes, Laura takes a bath, and Danny an LaF get and eyeful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jacuzzi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Audri](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Audri).



“It has been six and a half days since the Zeta Omega Mu successfully managed to surround the house. Apparently accusing one of their Brothers of murder puts you on their bad-” Laura glances up from her camera as a dark-haired woman with pale skin nestles comfortably into her back, letting her face fall flush to her girlfriend’s neck and shoulder, and though from the camera’s point of view, it can’t be seen, but it can be assumed something is going on as Laura’s face softens and her face lifts towards the ceiling. Carmilla’s soft laughter can be heard as an even softer sound, like a groan, comes from the throat of the blonde taking up most of the camera’s view. Carm’s free hand, the other busy brushing Laura’s hair away to the other side of her throat, easily clicks the ‘OFF’ button on the video recording device, giving them the sort of privacy that she wanted to.

“No… no, Carm.” Came the half-hearted sigh as Laura twisted around and, setting her legs over her girlfriend’s lap and wrapping her arms around the vampire’s shoulders, she continued with her mumbling. “I needed to get someone to come and rescue us from here.”

“What, I can’t be salvation enough? And here I was told repeatedly I was the heroic one…” The vampire fakes a pout that is quickly melted away by the quick, chaste kiss her lips receive.

“You are, I promise, Carmilla, but you’re running low on ‘soy milk’, I’m sure, and I don’t know how much longer Perry can survive on those stale doughnuts.” Laura’s worried voice continues as she pulls away from Carmilla and and pads across the room, around the wall separating the couches from the bed and flops down, face first.

There come quiet footsteps behind her and then a hand splaying across her shoulder blades as the pale woman leans close and whispers, somber and husky. “I’ll be fine. Cupcake, you starved me for nine days before I had a fit, and the Zeta idiots can’t keep me here. I’ll go out and get some more food for the Bobbsey Twins and you, cutie. Give me a list and I’ll sneak out.” There comes a small chuckle before the blonde moves around so that she’s on her back and Carm’s hips are snugly against her own.

“Don’t mention cupcakes. I really want one now.” The blonde murmured, tucking a strand of naturally curvy dark hair behind Carm’s ear; the vampire leaned forward, undoing the action, when she trailed her lips over Laura’s throat and collarbone, murmuring something about already having one that she would not be sharing.

A new sound, a thumping on the door actually, reached their ears, but Carm did not pause in her endeavours to get Laura to say her name in more than a PG-13 way. Her lover, however, had different reactions and jumped a little bit before giving a soft moan as Carm sunk her teeth, and not at all in a vampy way, which completely gave them away because then the door was flying open and Carm moved slightly to put her forehead against Laura’s temple before standing up completely and glowering at the two idiots at the door with arms crossed over her chest, as if trying to hide the rapidfire heartbeat there, but the intruders just so happened to be the tall jealous Xena and the smaller, more scientifically-bound redhead. “Hey, we knocked.” LaF tried, keeping her eyes to the ceiling as if she never wanted to see them in that position ever again in their lifetime.

“We noticed.” Carm’s growl was primal. “You can go now.” LaF pondered the idea before Xena herself plunged into the room and, as if she still had a say in the relationship, put herself between where Laura had pulled herself onto the bed in sitting position where one leg was drawn up to her chest and the other was hanging over the edge where her toes just barely could touch the ground. About to step forward, she saw Laura peering up at the much taller woman between them and let her eyes slide away from them as the two began talking about something the Zeta idiots and the Summer psychos had once again started fighting over.

She crossed around Danny and, slinging an arm over Laura’s shoulders and putting a gentle but obviously possessive kiss on her forehead. “You know what, I’m going to go now and get that stuff before I shove heads into an oven. Be back in a little while, cutie.” Before she could properly move away, however, tiny but strongly alluring arms slung around her waist and a warm kiss pressed to her mouth, which she happily answered with a taste of the hunger she felt, before pulling away and slipping out of the room, hearing the sigh from Laura, the grumbling from Danny, and the soft awkward snickering from LaF before she was out of the room entirely.

* * *

“It’s been three days since Carm went out there. We have managed to run out of doughnuts, but we did find some MRE stashes. At first, Perry was very against it, but she had spaghetti, I think, for dinner last night. LaF was all for it, they ate meatloaf something for lunch. But… I’m worried about Carm; she hasn’t come back yet and I still really want that cupcake she promised me.” She sighed as she flicked off her camera and put her head into her hands. It had started raining earlier today, and the Zetas were parked on their porch and under umbrellas around their yard, but she figured that as soon as it started getting bad, which is what was going to happen according to Google, they’d head for cover and return once it got better. Trying to keep calm after their escape to that strange bakery, and the anglerfish-god, she still wasn’t good with flashes of bright light or thunder. It was Carm’s arms around her waist at night that kept the nightmares at bay, and she hadn’t gotten a full night’s rest since she’d left that evening three days ago.

Lifting herself up, she trudged off to the bed that once hadn’t seemed this big, this terribly lonely. Her door had remained shut for the past day as she tried to figure out how to find Carm since she wasn’t even very sure where she’d gone in the first place. Where did one simply go for AB Positive and cupcakes? Red Cross + Bakery? Crawling up from the foot and to the pillows, where she snuggled into the ever familiar yellow one that still smelled of Carm, though it was quickly fading away.

Pushing it away, she couldn’t handle the idea of her being gone for this long, especially after the whole “she had been dead” scandal from before. Running a hand through her hair, she realized she should probably do something productive, aside from making videos for Silas University. Usually, it was Carm who pulled her away from the camera and the dangerous missions she often found herself in and talked her into taking a nap, or a makeout session, or even maybe just cuddling on the queen-sized bed. Now, however, she slipped into the bathroom across the hall, silently going so as to not wake anyone up seeing as it was almost midnight at the moment. Slipping out of her clothes, she set her feet into the empty basin of the jacuzzi and quickly went about to make as relaxing of a bath she could draw, with scented soaps and everything including. Not bothering to wait for the water to start building up, she fixed her hair up into a messy bun to keep it out of the way because she was just planning on taking a nap, she went back to the basin and slid in. About twenty minutes later, the hot bubbly liquid was up to her chin and she was leaning back with a towel cushioning her shoulders and neck as she began to dream. She had a lot to worry about, so the tension that was evident on her face earlier began to melt away, as if the steamy aromatic water around her body could possibly erase all of her problems, but some stress remained. Her brow stayed furrowed as she murmured a certain name, worry lacing her voice as she shifted a little bit in the jacuzzi.

She was very into her bath, so she didn’t hear the soft knocking from the across the hall, the dark form entering an empty room and looking around with curiousity, a bag with the scent of heavily sweet items inside in hand as she turned, her sensitive vampiric ears picking up on a soft sound from the bathroom. Raising an eyebrow, she set the bag down and, after a brief hesitation, let a soft knock fall onto the door, leaning against it and murmuring, “Cupcake-”

She probably would’ve added a witty quip, too, if she hadn’t heard the muffled screaming.

* * *

She jumped when she heard a voice because she was very much sleeping when the knock and call came, but then a strangled yelping noise was heard from the doorway and she opened her eyes, bracing herself against the wall of the jacuzzi as her girlfriend let her gaze linger, a hand on her hip as she seemed to peruse the image in front of her. Blinking rapidly, Laura couldn’t figure out why this was odd, or why her cheeks were suddenly burning. “Babe, if you wanted to give a show-” Danny’s voice rose over Carm’s, threatening to run a stake through her unbeating heart if she so much as touched Laura, and the noise of hyperventilation was quickly receding as Perry’s voice tried to calm LaF down from seeing Carm’s girlfriend dripping water and bubbles back into the jacuzzi.

“Oh my god!” It was at that point that Laura tried to scramble out of the tub as Carm laughed, daring Danny to come barging in to save the day as she called, “Sorry, we’re busy! Go away now, Xena.” Laura piped up a squeaking noise before she noticed that Carm was taking her own shirt off.

Carm didn’t even let Laura get the question out of her mouth before shimmying her leather jeans off and stepping towards Laura. A giddy smile and a touch and a trail of kisses led the both of them to the jacuzzi, two more items of clothing dropping at the edge of the basin.

* * *

 

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

Curled into each other on the soft, plush, ivory-coloured bed, their legs intertwined and Carm’s arms wrapped around Laura’s waist, face against her chest as she listened to the gentle heartbeat of her lover. Her human lover. She had not ever imagined that she would once again fall in love with a human, but she wasn’t arguing against it right now. Her body was still singing in all the right places and she could feel the warmth from Laura’s body, which signalled she’d done a pretty job herself pleasing her cupcake. Which sounded like an innuendo, but she had actually tried to not think like that immediately after sex because then Laura felt self-conscious about it and questioned everything she did and if it was okay or not and Carm was forced to be all mushy-gushy. She didn’t mind, really, but it was… strange. They had just a couple weeks ago not even been able to look each other in the eye without spitting out a scathing remark or death threat.

“Where were you?” Came the sudden whisper above Carm’s head, which she lifted, resting her chin against the softness of Laura’s collarbone, gentle and light.

“I was…” Checking out Mother’s old hideout? Knocking out Zeta idiots? Throwing rocks at the anglerfish-god? “Its not easy getting blood without killing people, you know.” Came the soft answer, with Carmilla burrowing her face away from the blonde’s curious gaze. With the pillows nicely shielding the uncomfortable light in the vampire’s eyes; it wasn’t a lie, she had spent most of the first day out searching for an actually good-tasting stash before realizing there wouldn’t be one anymore. Laura took that as a thorough answer, though, and stood up from the bed, leaving Carm there with a chill against her naked skin. Pulling the blanket around her, she admired the smooth back of her girlfriend, letting her eyes trail after her hungrily before feeling her eyelids droop a little bit in weariness. She had not slept in three days, unable to without Laura against her, holding her tightly as she merely curled into a ball and tried to get Ell’s face out of her head.

Laura kept the brush in her hand as she trekked back across the room, handing it to Carm as she snuggled back into her vampire, who sat up straighter for the task of tearing the teeth of the mundane object through her naturally heinous tresses. Thirty minutes later, the sun was rising steadily in the sky when Carm tossed the brush aside, completely done with struggling with her hair, and resituated herself. Laura was a light sleeper, and rarely grumpy when waking up, and in a groggy state of mind lifted the blanket around them to better aid her girlfriend in getting comfortable. She was already asleep again when a leg hooked over her hip, the other twining with her own, and arms wrapping around her waist. A steady breath eased into a rhythm breezing over her breasts as Carm settled with her temple against Laura’s cheek.

Without each other, they couldn’t sleep with the thought of them being at the jaws of evil, torn away with the intent of pain and agony. But who knew that it was the vampire that cuddled?


End file.
